


Chapstick

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaptstick, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Husbands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, M/M, Sokka is a dork, Tags Are Hard, Zuko loves him, tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka wants to know what flavor chapstick Zuko’s using.So he kisses him to figure out, obviously.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute.
> 
> I’m dying.
> 
> It’s fine though.
> 
> It’s fInE

Sokka walks into his bedroom, entering silently.

He goes behind his husband and wraps his arms around his middle.

Zuko shrieks and nearly punches Sokka square in the jaw.

“That was a rude welcome,” Sokka said incredulously.

Zuko narrows his eyes. “If you sneak up on me again, I won’t miss.”

Sokka pouts and presses a kiss to the tip of Zuko’s nose.

The man scrunches his nose in distaste and Sokka can’t help but laugh at the adorable expression.

Sokka notices Zuko’s lips. “Did you use chapstick? The great Zuko using chapstick? Unheard of.”

Zuko swats his arm. “I never needed it before.”

“That’s fair. You never suffered chapped lips,” Sokka agrees. “What flavor was it?”

Zuko thinks. “I think it was watermelon.”

He tossed the chapstick to Sokka.

Sokka completely ignores it.

Instead, he presses his lips against Zuko’s.

When Sokka pulls back, he’s shocked. “Wow. It really was watermelon.”

Zuko was very unsure on how to respond to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
